ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrien Cochrane
Adrien Cochrane (born October 5, 1986) is an Scottish-American E-wrestler. The New Orleans native is known in the ring as a speedy all-rounder with an arsenal of high-flying moves and underrated technical abilities and ring smarts. He currently wrestles in EXODUS Pro Wrestling. Early Life Cochrane grew up right outside the city of New Orleans, Louisiana in St. Bernard Parish. He lived a relatively normal life: he grew up in a suburb, joined a rock band, played football in high school and ran for his high school's track team as a sprinter and distance runner. While in high school, he developed two major passions that he would carry with him into his adult life: music and wrestling. Career Early Career Cochrane was trained by Stan Fennik at the age of 17, who later became the stepfather of a future ally of Adrien's. Cochrane got into the high-flying styles of wrestlers such as Cito Conarri and Ross Marton and adapted that with his speed and figure into a high flying style. It was recommended for him to learn some technical abilities to avoid becoming one-sided so he started studying Korean martial arts and fighting philosophy. During the summer of 2004, Adrien started floating around the independent circuit. He finally got an opportunity for large promotion when the sliding Global Wrestling Organization took a chance on the 18-year old in December 2008, a couple of weeks after his high school graduation. GWO His GWO career wasn't very long. He was thrown into a tag team called Live Wire with another New Orleanian named Houston. The highlight of Cochrane's stint in the company was when Live Wire was able to capture the GWO Tag Team Titles and earn the respect of the former champions, Mike Shiekman and Jay Blue Lightning, enough to form a four man alliance with them. Unfortunately, the company did not last very long. Adrien's last match in the company was for the GWO Heavyweight Title but he was defeated by Twisted. World Wrestling Alliance All-Star Wrestling Association, one of the regions in the World Wrestling Alliance took in a few members of the GWO roster, including Live Wire. But once again, Adrien's wrestling career took a major setback to due reasons outside of his control when shortly after his debut and apparently rising status, Hurricane Katrina hit his hometown and forced him to take an extended leave of absence. During his leave of absence, he mostly did volunteer work for the rest of the victims and focused on his music career for income, forming a band called If All Fails. The Live Wire stable quickly collapsed after Adrien's departure. Cochrane came back in 2007 and was immediately thrown into the mix by new CEO Marc Hightower. He formed the second incarnation of Live Wire with an ally of his former stablemates, Dean Hobkirk. The tag team nearly won the AWA Tag Team titles on two occasions, but was unable to capture them. Hobkirk's departure led to Cochrane focusing on his singles career. The first big momentum swing in his favor was his performance in the 2007 WWA Summer Games where he was one of the biggest underdogs to make it to the finals. He was eliminated by WWA Double Crown Champion Jeff Andrews, giving him an impressive sixth place finish out of forty people in the event. He didn't get to stay in the AWA too much longer after that. By the time the next Summer Games came around in 2008, Adrien Cochrane was a first round elimination and released by new AWA CEO Edward Nair. Cochrane was still wrestling under the WWA banner as he was quickly scooped up by OLW, but didn't end up having too many matches there as OLW ended up folding. Adrien's most successful regional stint was immediately after at Hudson River Wrestling. Premium Championship Wrestling True Honor Wrestling EXODUS Pro Popularity Coming soon Personal Life Coming soon